Tears of the Crimson Moon
by HahvocTheHatter
Summary: Summary is inside. Rate M for content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Crescent Moon. Itsuki is mine though.

Summary: Itsuki is well...kind of a strange person. She was raised by humans but is infact a mix and one of the Lunar Race. She is part vampire and demon fox like Misoka. Her potential is unknown since she has no clue of what she might be capable of. She just moved to Osaka with her foster mother and winds up meeting Mahiru. Mahiru seems to know more about her than even Itsuki herself knows. Mahiru befriends her and takes her to the Moonshine. Itsuki instantly falls for Nozomu, but they all think she is a guy! Itsuki wears loose clothing since she is insecure about her body and tries to hide a few of the scars that occured from her past. Itsuki is a little shy, but is a drawing and painting freak! The only thing she is confident in is her artwork. When she meets Nozomu again, she asks him if she can paint him and he agrees. As she's painting his portrait, the temperature in the room rises, making her want to take off her clothes. Little does she know that she is being influenced by Nozomu...

Warnings: Language, sexual situations, kawaii overdose, supernatural occurances, and of course a little lunarxlunar action. Pairings: NozomuxItsuki, MitsuruxMahiru.

P.S: I'm not having school uniforms since I have no clue as to what color they would be and I hate uniforms! Bear with me in the descriptions of the characters! I'll try to do my best.

* * *

Chapter One: The meeting.

Itsuki Maharu believed she wasn't a special person. She was shy, guys didn't really look at her, and she was bullied sometimes. Soon she learned to defend herself and everyone backed off. She was carefree and always smiling, but she was a loner because no one wanted to be her friend. Her only friends were her paint brushes, pencils, and sketch books. She was average height with shoulder-length crimson hair. Her eyes were soft, crystal blue. She had delicate features, soft curves, and long legs. She enjoyed sports as well as painting and drawing. She always dressed like a guy since she was so insecure.

She had moved to Osaka with her foster mother since her parents had mysteriously fell off the face of the Earth, but she was okay with her mom. She was thankful that she had someone who loved her even if everyone else didn't. Her mother let her do whatever she wanted and so she got a tattoo, some piercings, and often walked around alone, but always came home on time. She hated it when her mother worried. She never felt insecure around her mother, she guessed it was fear of other people that made her want to run away and hide in the school pool until she drowned. She had been suicidal at one point when a bunch of kids from her old school had tried to gang bang her infront of everyone. The principal had thought she made the whole story up.

When she had gotten home she had tried to drown herself and when that didn't work she went to slit her throat. Too bad her mother had come home just as she was about to end her life. She had gone through two months of rehab. After she left rehab and was a bit more comfortable with herself, to her luck they moved! She practically cried with joy at what her mother had told her. They moved pretty faraway. They had lived in Australia most of her life and so moving to Japan was a big but good difference. Itsuki already knew japanese since she had studied it and practiced everyday.

Her mother, Sarah, was a famous fashion designer and could get work anywhere. The move was pretty easy. It was hard though adjusting to city life and not having to deal with snakes in the garage. Itsuki owned one pet: a fruit bat named Sano after her favorite Rurouni Kenshin character Sanosuke. Sano went everywhere she did and he always stayed with her. He sometimes flew around, but she had warned him that he couldn't fly around because he might get killed by an airplane. She felt a stange bond with the bat, but she never quite knew what it was.

Now wandering down the city streets since school was out for summer, Itsuki and Sano decided to go to the library where they meet someone who changes their lives forever...

* * *

"So Sano! What books should we get today? 'How to grow fruit in Japan'? Or maybe just a romance novel? Or both? What do you think?" The little bat just made little incoherent noises. Itsuki nodded. "Both it is then! I still have to buy you fruit since it will take a long time to grow fruit in the city, but we'll manage. Mother says I might be able to make friends here since no one knows about me. Do you think I'll be able to make friends Sano?" The little bat licked her cheek. She giggled happily and patted his head. "Thanks for the boost of confidence Sano!" 

Grabbing three books and holding them under her arm with her fruit bat Sano on her shoulder, Itsuki Maharu walked down the rows of books. There were so many than at her old library that it was hard for her to rent just those three. She knew already she would be spending most of her time in the library. Humming lightly to herself, she accidently bumped into someone and sent books flying. Sano flew off her shoulder and landed on her head once she sat up, rubbing her spine.

"Sorry, I didn't see you.." Itsuki said sheepishly as she helped pick up the books. Her eyes caught the eyes of honey colored ones. The girl she had bumped into waved off her apology.

"No, no! It's alright, this happens to me all the time. Anyways," The two stood, Sano crawling down onto Itsuki's shoulder. "Wow! What a cute bat! What's his name?" The girl looked delighted.

"His...his name's Sano..." Itsuki stuttered out quietly. Her insecurity that had seemed to take a vacation had come back. "Mine's Itsuki.."

"Oh! Mine's Mahiru. Nice to meet you Itsuki." She held out her hand to the quiet girl but Itsuki didn't take it.

"Sorry...I..have a problem with hand shakes..but um..I have to go now. My mother is expecting me at home." Itsuki bowed slightly as she started to leave. Mahiru called to her.

"Hey! I'll see you tomorrow?"

Itsuki paused a moment. What did she just say? "Um...yeah..I'll be here tomorrow."

"Great! See ya then guy!"

Itsuki practically fell over on her way out. Had she just called her a guy? She sighed a bit. Maybe she should try to dress more like her gender. Sano laughed in his weird way at her as she recovered.

"Shut up! Atleast she knew you were a guy. This sucks. I hope she doesn't start hitting on me. That would be even more creepy." Shivering slightly, she jogged home, her books in hand.

* * *

She came home to an empty house, knowing full well that her mom had a late shift. She probably wouldn't be home til midnight. Twirling a lock of hair, she deposited her books on the table and let Sano crawl down her arm to the counter. She fed him an orange while she made dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, just some macaroni and cheese with tea. As she was eating. Sano came over with his orange and sat on her lap, curling against her. Smiling lightly, she patted his head and started reading one of her newly acquired romance novels. 

Just as she was getting to the good part where Naomi and Tristan were about to declare their love for each other, she heard a knock at the door. Sighing angrily, she stood and put her book down. Going to the door, she opened it boredly only to find the girl from earlier at her door. Mahiru was it? How the fuck did she know where she lived? Trying to keep the surprise out of her voice, she asked casually, "Um...how did you get my address?"

Mahiru smiled gingerly, "I found this envelope and it had your address on it. I didn't read anything else I swear!"

Itsuki just sighed a bit. Weirdo. Taking the envelope, she put it in her pocket. Sano flew to her shoulder and looked at Mahiru with big eyes. Mahiru smiled and patted him gently.

"Careful. He bites." Itsuki said lightly. Mahiru pulled her hand away quickly. "He only bites if you tug his ears. I think you'll be safe."

Mahiru smiled a bit. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to this bar with me tonight. It's got great music and good people. Please?"

Itsuki blushed, smiled and thought it over. This girl was wacky. Did she always ask strangers to go places with her? This was insane, but Itsuki decided to go anyways. "Sure. I just have to leave a message for my mom."

Mahiru nodded and just waited patiently. Itsuki called up her mom and left a message, saying she had her cell on and that Sano was going to be with her and so on. Changing her shirt to a bit tighter, black t-shirt with the words, "Suicide is a way of telling God, "You can't fire me! I quit!" in white across the front. Mahiru giggled a bit at the words but said nothing.

Itsuki locked the door to the house and pocketed the keys. Nodding to Mahiru, she followed the crazy woman to the bar she had told her about. It took them awhile to get there and it was dark by the time they did get there. Entering through some doors, no people were there except some of the staff she assumed. They were quite attractive young men, the manager she assumed as well, and a beautiful woman sitting at a piano. Blinking a bit, the baffled girl looked at Sano and he just shook his head.

"This is Itsuki! I met him today and wanted you guys to meet him. He's one of you too I think." Mahiru announced as they came to the bar. Itsuki practically fell over again.

"I'm not a guy." She mumbled angrily. Sano laughed at her.

"Looks a bit girly for a guy Mahiru. I think you're wrong." A boy with dark hair and hateful eyes said as he scrutinized her. Itsuki just glared back at him.

"Be careful Mitsuru. Itsuki might just hit you." A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said as he looked her way. Itsuki blushed with self-consciousness and turned away. He was drop-dead gorgeous in her eyes. She felt her heart flutter in her chest when he had looked at her. She had to paint him! Luckily, she always carried supplies in her backpack that she took everywhere with her.

"Shut up Nozomu! That fairy couldn't hit a barn much less me. Stupid humans." Mitsuru spoke again with malice in his voice. Mahiru looked hurt. Mitsuru stammered and said, "Not all humans are stupid! Honest Mahiru I didn't mean you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed a bit.

"Misoka, sense anything?" Nozomu spoke again, looking at aman with short black hair and thick glasses. (Misoka I found out is a man. This is my second time editing this chapter.For a second I really believe Misoka was a woman because of what Mahiru says in the first book. It does make sense now though that he is a man.)

The one known as Misoka nodded. "Yes. A bit muddled, but this one is of the Lunar Race."

Itsuki sweatdropped, her face paling. What the fuck were they talking about? Lunar Race? What the hell? "Yeah, um...Mahiru..I think..I'm going to go home..."

"Awwww, why?" A boy with piercings and brownish hair asked. He had wolf ears and a wolf tail. Itsuki twitched as she backed up, looking horrified yet curious.

"What the-the h-hell ar-are you p-people?" She managed to say. Even Sano voiced his opinion and snapped at them. He was defending her.

"Well, we're not human." Nozomu said.

"Neither are you." The wolf boy said with a light smile.

Itsuki froze in her place. _Not human? But how can I not be? I know some weird things have happened to me but...not human? That can't be true._ "I'm human. I know I'm human! I mean.." _I can't say 'mother' because she's not my real mother. What the hell can I do?_

"Has something...weird ever happened? Like somehow you controlled an element or made someone do what you wanted? Ever..." Nozomu was very close now, she could practically feel his breath. "think blood would taste delicious?"

The distraught girl jumped back. How could he know? Yes, sometimes when she had seen blood, she felt this strange craving and yeah at one point she wanted a candle to light and it did. And once she had asked her mother to get her one of her books from downstairs, she had gone and done it without hesitation. That she didn't really count as something unusual, but still it was weird.

"Back off! You don't know a damn thing!" She shoved him back, pure fear in her eyes. Mitsuru was watching her and looked at her with sympathy. She hated it. She hated the way he looked at her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Sano was frantic and biting at anyone who came closer. Nozomu backed off and just looked at her. She had curled up on the ground, shaking with uncontrollable fear and her bat trying to comfort her.

Akira was pissed. "You went too far Nozomu! Look at her! She's so terrified she's crying!" The wolf boy went over and tried to soothe her, but her bat wouldn't let him near. He just told the creature he was trying to help, but it wouldn't listen. It snapped at his fingers, causing him to bleed. He cursed, but he couldn't blame the creature. After all, it was defending it's master.

Mahiru came over, sorrow etched on her features. She gently touched the bat and it flew off and sat on a chair, glaring at everyone else in the room. Mahiru pulled Itsuki into her arms and gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. "I'm so sorry..it's ok..we won't hurt you. We're just trying to help..We're trying to let you see the truth..."

"Atleast you're human.." Itsuki sobbed. "I don't even get to be that! I just..wanted to start over...and make friends for once...and be happy for Mother..so she wouldn't worry about me..."

"Wait!" Nozomu cut in. "You have a mother?" The others looked a bit worried.

"She's my foster mom..but she's still my mother. She'll never be able to look at me again! Now I can't go home...she'll hate me...If I don't tell her..she'll know. She always knows when I'm not telling her something." Itsuki sounded broken. It was painful to watch her. Nozomu felt like it was all his fault. (It kind of was actually.) He hit himself in the head and cursed at himself. He was such an idiot.

"Shhh...She won't hate you. If she loves you, she'll understand." Mahiru was saying which helped to quiet the broken girl down. Itsuki soon quieted, wiping away her tears and stood, acting like nothing had happened. Sano flew to her shoulder and she pet him, whispering softly to him. She turned and started to leave.

"Wait! Please stay! I know it seems crazy and weird, but it'll make sense to you!" Mahiru stood and called for Itsuki to stop, but she wouldn't listen.

"I'm going home. This can't be real and so I'm dismissing it as a dream. Farewell." By then Itsuki was gone, leaving the group worried, confused, and Nozomu a little heart broken.

* * *

"Mother...I'm home..." Itsuki called as she took off her shoes. Sano made his little greeting call too. 

"Oh good! I'm glad you're back. I made you something while at work. I think you'll love it!" Sarah, her mother, was an extraordinary woman. She had looks, brains, and confidence. She often tried to give her confidence to Itsuki but it never stuck. Itsuki didn't care about it anymore.

"Really? What did you make me?" The teen walked into her mother's bedroom and stood stock still. Her mother had made her a beautiful gown. It was silver, with a big, black, crescent moon on the chest, but it was on its back. It face that place where it became a halter. The collar part dipped low, but not too low. The dress had slits up the sides to about mid-thigh with thick, black outlining. Little, almost barely seen, crescent moons were scattered all over the dress. It shimmered brightly. Itsuki could barely breathe. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Mother...how did you...oh my...wow." Her mother laughed a bit.

"I thought you would love it! Hunny...were you crying today? Your eyes are a bit puffy.." Sarah came over and hugged her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"It was just a weird day dream is all. One where people said I wasn't human and crazy things like that. I'm fine though." Itsuki said convincingly. She really hoped she could pull it off.

Her mother nodded. "Alright dear. As long as you're ok, I'm happy. Now, off to bed. It's a bit early to be sending you off to bed and you have no school, but you look tired."

"Ok, mother. I'll go. Thanks for the present mom. It's beautiful." Itsuki stared at the dress a bit more before seeking sleep in her own room. Without bothering to change her clothes, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Her dreams were strange and confusing, even a bit erotic. A song kept playing over and over in her mind and she couldn't wake herself up. Nozomu had been in her dream, holding her close, he leaned in, about to kiss her when suddenly- her alarm clock went off and woke her up. She sat up too quickly and her vision swam before her eyes, making her dizzy. 

"This sucks.." She sighed as she looked at Sano, still sleeping in his bed. She didn't want to wake him and so she got dressed and headed out into the kitchen. Her mom had left already and left a note saying she wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening. Itsuki shrugged. It was bound to happen eventually. Grabbing a doughnut, she munched on it until she heard a knock at the door. She sighed. Who would be up now? It was summer and it was only 8:30.

Sighing again, the teen stood and opened the door. To her misfortune it was Mahiru with her gang of freaks. Without letting her say a word, she slammed the door. Hearing heavy curses, she just shrugged and nibbled on her food.

Mahiru banged on the door. "Come on Itsuki!"

"No." She called through the door. "Now shut up. Sano is sleeping."

"But Itsuki! We just want to talk, honest!" This time it was Akira.

"I don't care. You and your Lunar bitches can leave me alone." Itsuki started reading her book.

"Please Itsuki! Don't you ever wonder why you feel powerful when there's a full moon? Or why you feel lost when it's not there?" Nozomu.

Itsuki paused. He was right about that. Opening the door, she let them in, though with much reluctance. "What the fuck do you want now?" She said boredly.

"We want you to join us!" Akira said cheerfully, hugging her. She looked freaked.

"No."

"Please?" He looked at her with big, puppy eyes. She found it hard to say no, but she still did.

"No."

Nozomu came up to her, right up to her face. She blushed slightly at his gentle gaze. "If we tell you more, will you atleast consider? We know you have questions that need answers. We are the only ones that can give them to you."

Itsuki thought it over long and hard. What could happen right? She may have been a shy person, but hell she wasn't cautious. "Alright. I'll consider. But that doesn't mean yes." Nozomu smiled. She blushed even more.

* * *

The group talked for hours, until it was starting to get dark. Itsuki understood everything now, though she was still skeptical. Apparently she was a half-breed of two races: those labeled vampires and those labeled demon foxes. She thought it was peculiar, but hey, love is love and it certainly didn't discriminate. She was going to go to the bar again and try to adjust to the group. Sano had woken up begging for food and some how was sitting with Nozomu. She didn't learn until later that he was infact a vampire too. 

She dressed up a bit, wearing a halter top her mother had made for her once. It was silver and black, with green trim. She wore baggy jeans like always, but put on a little eye-liner and mascara too. When she came out of the bathroom about 10 minutes after she had gone in, the transformation was astounding. Nozomu whistled at her and she blushed deeply. The way the halter defined her curves made her all the more enticing. Nozomu would have bitten her in an instant.

The made it to the bar and Itsuki was a bit more curious about it. It was called the Moonshine and she thought it was strange name. She shrugged it off and just sighed a bit as she was led out of the car by Akira. She had to admit he was adorable.

Once inside the club, she saw that it was all set up for tonight's activities. She sat at the bar and spun on one of the barstools to pass the time. The others laughed at her playfulness. Taking out her sketch book, she started to draw Mitsuru and Mahiru. They were holding eachother tenderly and looked about ready to kiss, but they held the pose until Itsuki gave the ok. She showed them the drawing and they were stunned. It was so life like that the two thought their copies would jump out of the paper. Itsuki would leave it black and white for now until she had time to mix colors and find the right shades.

As she was putting some final touches on the picture, Nozomu just watched her, smiling. He watched her that is until Akira intervined.

"You got the hots for the new girl don't ya?" He said smiling.

Nozomu blushed a tad. "So? She's attractive...kind...funny..."

"Don't do anything stupid Nozomu. She might hurt you." Akira slinked away, giggling.

Nozomu just shrugged and continued to watch her until he had to get ready. He had to sing like always and needed to clean up a bit. He wanted to do his best tonight.

* * *

Nozomu sang until his throat hurt and was allowed to have a very long break. He had done request, after request, after request and so on. The bar was filled and thankfully no more people were coming. Oboro allowed him to take some time off and regain his voice. He went looking for Itsuki, but she seemed to have vanished. He found out from Misoka that she had gone upstairs to breathe since she wasn't used to so many people. He understood. It was tough adjusting. 

He found her in his room actually, staring up at the moon and drawing it. The way the light hit her, it sent shivers down his spine. She sighed softly and closed her eyes as she laid her head against the window frame. She looked happy. Coughing slightly to get her attention, Nozomu waited patiently as she realized it was him. She smiled shyly as he came and joined her. She showed him the drawing of Mahiru and Mitsuru and he raised his brows. She was really talented.

"Wow...that's incredible. I can feel the tenderness and love." He said honestly as he looked at her. She smiled.

"Um...I was wondering..if...I could...draw you?" He smiled.

"Sure. Just tell me where to sit or stand, or whatever."

She smiled widely. "Great! Just over here."

* * *

Cliffy! In the next chapter you'll see what happens. Maybe something juicy, maybe something heart wretching. Who knows, only I do! Look for chapter two of Tears of the Crimson Moon. Sorry for the mess up in the names! I fixed them though. Next chapter will be up soon. I just realized the summary I put up is actually of the first two chapters. I'll put a summary up for every chapter I guess...or not. Either way you'll still get to read something interesting! 


	2. Full Moon Dance

Disclaimer: Do not own Crescent Moon. Itsuki, Sarah, and others are my own.

So far I've only gotten one review on this story, but neh. I would like more, but hey, I don't review on all the stories I read either. Anyways, continuing on.

This Chapter: Itsuki is sketching Nozomu's picture and is captivated by his dark beauty. They soon engage in conversation, but something about this moon is making Itsuki sweat, pant, and lose control. Suddenly, something happens and she flees through a window. The others appear having sensed the disturbance. Nozomu is baffled as to what had occured. As the others leave, he lingers, trying to think of what might have happened. Having no answer, he transforms and follows after them. Oboro is the only one who knows the actual cause: Her heart and her buried instinct that claws to the surface.

* * *

Chapter Two: Mistakes.

"Ok, um, face the moon. Yeah that's it. Perfect! Just hold that, ok?"

Itsuki looked at Nozomu's pose with pure delight: He was looking out the window towards the moon, his leg raised enough so he would bend his knee. His arm rested ontop of it while his other arm wasn't supported but lightly his idle hand rested ontop of the other. His other leg supported the rest of his body and kept him balanced. He had unbuttoned his shirt to give a more relaxed state to his pose.

"Now, just pretend it's you and the moon and I'll be set." She added as she readied her pad of paper and sketching pencil. When she looked up everything seemed to be set on pause. He looked so lovingly, yet longingly at the moon.

For a moment she could only stare until she realized she was staring and that he would get a cramp if she didn't start working. Using long, light, thin strokes she drew the outline of his form before working on the scenery. She added more detail, taking her time to get everything right. Once she had the sketch, she made darker, thicker lines. Shading was a more difficult task to take on. She constantly looked up to make sure she got it right: The softness of his eyes, the gentle curves of his skin and the color. Before she knew it, she had a replica of her subject and object of her affection.

Itsuki put the notebook down as she spoke, "You can move now.." Her voice was soft.

Nozomu shook and stretched, rubbing his sore muscles. An hour had passed. Oboro would be looking for him by now. He walked over and looked at the picture, leaning in close to see.

"Wow...you have a knack for this." He said, smiling.

"I still have to paint it along with Mahiru and Mitsuru's portrait, but I'll make sure to tell you when it's finished." Itsuki's face flushed at his praise.

When he got close, she stood up and stretched, almost hitting him as she cracked her knuckles. It was getting very warm in the room. He seemed a bit taken aback, but smiled nonetheless.

He tried to make small talk. "Nice tattoo. It's interesting that you would choose one with a moon.."

Itsuki shrugged, knowing full well where this was going. She still didn't truly believe she was one of the 'Lunar Race'. "Yeah? I've always had a fascination with it. I designed it myself."

Her tattoo was of a full moon with a bow and arrow crossing over a long sword in the center of it. It was placed inbetween her shoulderblades for a purpose. On either side of the darkened moon were crimson outlined wings filled in with black that stretched down to about the middle of her smooth back. It was interesting to look at, like a work of art at a museum.

"Cool." He responded, still smiling. He stopped smiling once he noticed three, long, wire thin scars that made it seem like someone or something had raked their nails over her back. His expression was grave.

She on the other hand was practically panting. What the hell was wrong with her? She looked towards Nozomu who seemed preoccupied and then towards the full moon. It called to her with its silver rays of phantom light. Her body pulsed and she felt her mind being pulled away. She felt dizzy, disoriented, and like the whole room had turned into a living inferno. Her body pulsed again.

_Just keep calm. Keep calm, breathe. _Repeating it over and over again like a prayer in her mind to keep her stable. She did calm down slightly though she was starting to sweat. This was different from all the other times she had ever glanced at the moon. Usually she felt warm and whole but now she felt lost and broken in half. She felt like she was going to explode, collapse, or even hurt someone. She felt uncomfortable and not herself. She had to get out of there!

Nozomu noticed her awkward behavior and had to surpress all surprise. He had the feeling she was going to transform and he wouldn't be able to control her. He advanced towards her, but she retreated, edging closer and closer to the shadowed corner in the back of the room. He tried talking to her but it wasn't working, it didn't seem to be reaching her. She was too far gone now.

Itsuki was on her knees, clutching her throbbing skull. Her nails had begun extending into claws, her hair reaching down to the ground and continuing to grow. Her pupils dilated and seemed to disappear all together as her irises turned completely black with a slim ring of silver on the outside. They reminded Nozomu of a Lunar Eclipse.

She looked at her hands, fearful of what was happening. The others had appeared, thankful that Misoka had informed them hours before and that they had had the time to shut down the club. Mahiru seemed the most concerned.

"What triggered her transformation?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

Nozomu shrugged, baffled. "I don't know! She was fine and then she wasn't."

Itsuki had started whimpering when her headache had increased, but now those soft whimpers had turned to cries of agony. A wisp of shadow formed around her knees. Fangs had grown in place of small canines, the tips brushing her bottom lip. Fox ears had replaced her ever familiar human ears, and a tail as well had grown from where her hidden tail bone resided, the foreign appendages the color of darkness. Bones snapped and cracked with sickening snarls of glee and delight, causing her to scream even louder and dig her claws into the carpeted floor. She grew taller and slender, then suddenly the change stopped. For a moment it seemed she was done transforming, her body heaving from the aftermath of it all, sweat falling down in rivulets along the contours of her ivory skin. But the reprive was short lived.

The tired, changing woman was on her hands and knees, none of the others able to help but watch in regret. She breathed out, her voice small and choked, "Nozomu..what's...happen..ing..to me?" Blue droplets hit the carpet. She was crying. Her head was pounding, her body ached and she had no clue why. She had never felt pain like this before, not ever. She thought she was going to pass out.

"You're transforming for the first time. The pain will pass eventually. It's going to hurt more if you keep resisting.." He spoke quietly, silently pleading for her to forgive him.

The sound of flesh tearing resonated grotesquely through the entire building. A howl like scream broke through her reddened lips. Great silver and black outlined wings sprouted from out of her black, dripping greedily with her hot blood. They flapped a few times before settling against her back. Itsuki coughed up blood. The excruciating pain began to subside, but Ituski had no control over herself or her actions. She felt pure rage and the need to hunt, kill, feed.

Slowly she rose from the floor, her crimson locks falling to her waist. She was clearly a sight to behold. Lightning arched across her fingertips while fire seemed to burn in her eyes. The wisp of a shadow was now slowly rising and twirling around her bloody form. As she had risen, her clothes had ripped and torn, her shirt barely covering her cleavage, her pants torn to shreds. Feeling only with instinct, she fled through the window.

"NO!" Nozomu's swollen cryechoed as he tried to catch her, stop her from doing anything irrational. But he knew already that it wasn't really her anymore. It was her primal instinct that controlled her now. "Come back!" He sighed out heavily. Slowly, he turned to the others, unshed tears burning behind his blue eyes. They knew what to do even if it was harsh. They had to capture her and bring her back.

"We have to catch her," He spoke, his voice no higher than a whisper. "She doesn't know who she is anymore. She's scared. Misoka, can you find her?"

The fox appeared thoughtful a moment, his eyes closed in searching. "Barely. Her mind's clouded with the need to feed. She's headed towards the center of the city. She's hunting Nozomu..I don't think we can take this lightly."

Mahiru fidgeted, worried. She was hunting? She was going to...to...kill someone? But Itsuki was too nice for that! But then she remembered, they weren't dealing with Itsuki personally. "I don't think singing will work this time."

Akira smiled, wagging his tail. "It just might, but I think we'll be able to get her. We might lose her if we don't try. Sir?" He turned to Oboro. "We're going now."

Oboro nodded. "Hurry."

They dispersed in a flourish, transforming and taking off. Nozomu was the last to leave. He looked to her drawing book and then to the puddle of fresh blood on the floor before leaving. He just hoped her mind wasn't completely taken over. _Itsuki..._

Oboro stood in the darkened room, troubled. He picked up the forgotten notebook on the floor to see the drawing of Nozomu. He sighed deeply. Nozomu had unconsciously triggered it along with the quiet calling of the full moon, calling to her soul. The teen's other form had sensed the full moon, the month, that time of need...

Putting the drawing book down gently, he rubbed his temples. Instinct was something that Itsuki wouldn't be able to fight, she had never dealt with it before. Mitsuru had had enough trouble learning, but Itsuki was a whole nother story all together. If this was the first time she had transformed, how would she be able to overcome? It was a mystery and Oboro just prayed to the moon that they would bring her back safely. She was the key after all, to saving their race..

* * *

_It's getting harder to breathe...Gods my body hurts. I have to keep going, I have to.. feed..blood...delicious blood._ Itsuki was lost by then, all her thoughts focusing on the kill. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, gliding occasionally. The city was quiet except for those poor souls who had dared to wander the night of the full moon without knowing that they were like sheep to the slaughter. She wasn't quite able to fly yet but running was good enough for her. She continued on until she came to the center of the big city, crouching among the shadows that whispered her intent. Her mind was a maze filled with strange words, the sensation and satisfaction her first kill would bring, _Nozomu..._

No! She couldn't think about him. If she did then everything would be ruined. Crawling down the side of the building with expertise, she sniffed the air, tasting it for any signs of injured prey. Nothing. Snorting with discontent, she dropped down to the pavement, her padded feet not making a sound. She gazed out from the shadows, lying in wait for her victim to pass by. No one yet. Someone soon. She licked the blood from her dry, cracked lips, moistening them in the thought of the heated liquid pouring down her throat, coating her tongue in estasy. It was almost too enticing to lie in wait. She sniffed again, picking out her choice of blood. No, not him. Not her, too thin blooded. No, too young to die at her hands. She wanted this delicious blood to be thick and from a full grown human, to hear their cries of terror as she tore out their throat and drank them dry. It sent shivers down her spine. As she was about to pounce on her unsuspecting prey, she was shoved against the hard brick of the building, the intruder pinning her arms behind her back. She tasted her own coppery blood in her mouth. She growled menacingly with malice coming from the very pit of her stomach. How dare they!

"Itsuki...I know you can hear me. Just come along with us. We can help you.." A distant, familiar voice whispered to her. Nozomu.

She growled a reply, struggling in his vice like grip. Her mind began to throb painfully, each time slow and more torturing than the last. She shut her eyes, trying to dull the pain. Nozomu's grip tightened ever more.

"Itsuki! Answer me please! I don't want to hurt you!" He pleaded as he raised his voice, trying to reach her. The two were pulled up to the tops of the buildings by Mitsuru. The others stood around her, boxing her in. Nozomu had loosened his grip, letting her go. She whipped out from underneath him and stood, claws at the ready, prepared to fight. No attack came but she didn't relinquish her guard.

Mahiru started speaking. "Please Itsuki! Let us help you! You don't need to continue on like this!"

Itsuki tilted her head, not quite understanding. Her ears twitched in hearing her voice, but it wasn't registered. It was jumbled about like a jig-saw puzzle. She couldn't make any sense of it. She loosened up her guard a bit, taking a more relaxed stance. She clacked her claws on the roof a sign to continue.

Misoka had set up an invisible wall around them, he being fully transformed as well since the full moon brought them the most luck, but seemingly it was lacking. They were losing Itsuki. He started using hypnosis.

"Itsuki, you don't need to kill. Change back and we can help you. Release this need to hunt. Come back to us, Itsuki.."

Itsuki clutched her head, fighting the influence but a few words managed to reach her._ Come back to us, Itsuki.._ No! She wasn't going to be tricked. They were going to capture her, hurt her, try to break her to their will. She had to escape, run, be free to do what she wanted. Be able to be what she wanted. She made a few growling, incoherent noises, once again regaining her defensive stance. The others sighed wearily. She couldn't be out of reach could she?

A familiar bat call reached her clouded mind, opening her up a bit to outside influence. What was that noise? The fox-vampire looked to the skies to see a small shadow against the dark, coming to land on Nozomu's shoulder (he had changed back). That creature..seemed familiar. She blinked a few times, tilting her head and lowering her arms. The big brown eyes looked to her and the bat made a noise. Sano? _Sano, is that you? _The thought entered her mind, erasing some of her earlier thoughts of hunting and feeding. _Nozomu? Why are you all looking at me like that? Did I do something?_ She slowly started to become herself as the fruit bat came to rest on her shoulder, nuzzling and licking her cheek with affection. She gently pet the creature awkwardly as she suddenly heard the creature's thoughts.

_Momma...Come back Momma..._

Itsuki's eyes dilated, her body began to pulse painfully. Sano gave a shriek and flew to Nozomu as the fox-vampire fell to her knees, clutching her head. Her body pulsed again, more slowly than before. Her wings were sucked back into her back, causing the teen to howl out in uncontrollable pain.

_Come back..._

The words replayed as her claws vanished, her fangs retreating. She let out a hoarse cry as her mind became whole again, her breathing coming in heavy gasps. The rest of her slowly became the image of what she had been. Her hair was the last thing to change and it returned to its original length. On her hands and knees once again, she heard muffled footsteps. A cooling hand touched her tear-soaked cheek, causing her to look up into beautiful blue eyes. Nozomu gave a smile. She smiled back lightly as her eyes changed back to their astounding crystal blue color. She snuggled into his warming embrace. He held her close and her awkwardly soft breathing changed to regular, measured breaths. She was fast asleep. He stood, holding in her arms bridal style. The others let out a held breath at her recovery. They looked relieved.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Akira asked, sniffing.

Nozomu shrugged slightly, not exactly positive, but smiled nonetheless. "She just needs to rest for now. Come on let's go home."

As he looked into the sky, spying the full moon he sighed deeply, questioning the moon silently. Was this girl in his arms going to be alright? All he got for an answer was a seemingly knowledgable smile.

* * *

CLIFFY! Anyways chapter three will be up as quick as I can get it. Sorry for the delay. I wasn't exactly sure of how I wanted it. Anyways, reviews appreciated. See ya soon! 


	3. Tongue Tied

I do not own Crescent Moon. Itsuki and others are my creations.

Warning: Harsh language, nothing too sexual. Just kissing.

* * *

Chapter Three:Tongue Tied

_Princess, Princess why do you cry?_

Itsuki lay asleep, her dreams giving her no rest as they tormented her already battered mind. A folk song from long ago came to her, playing over and over in her mind. She had heard it before. She had been hearing it at night ever since she was born. It never would leave her and sometimes the song let cruel intent sneak upon her with its soft melody that hid the lie. She turned onto her back, eyes moving aimlessly behind shut lids, sweat had coated her feverish form as the nightmare held her captive and didn't plan on letting go. She clawed at the sheets, quietly voicing her protests that rang out as screams in her mind. There was so much screaming she felt like she was whispering, so much agony she felt like she only suffered a scrape, so much pain she felt like she was dying, so much blood she felt herself crying.

Storm clouds had gathered overheard, blocking out the reddening sun. The sky was painted in blacks and reds: the colors of death and despair. She was trying to find out what was happening, why everyone was running, screaming, and dying. No one would answer, just keep running. It broke her heart to see so much suffering even though her arm was broken and bleeding crimson rivulets from where her palm was placed over the excruciating wound. Her body felt heavy, her voice dying away and becoming coarse from extended use. The city looked like a battlefield. There were too many bodies to count. But for some reason Itsuki, though pained to see the carnage, was strangely acustomed to it, like she had been here before. She had been. She'd been having this dream for the past four years. She was afraid of losing Sarah.

A bomb went off in the distance, dousing the sky with a burst of beautiful light, swirling the thickening clouds. It was raining now, heavy droplets of freezing rain. She had to find Sarah and protect her, she couldn't allow her to die because if she did...She couldn't think of what might ensue. She was silently crying out her name, her dirty face becoming stained with tears. Where was she? Where could she be in all this rubble? Whipping her head around back and forth, scanning the horizon, she saw her adoptive mother running towards her, a glowing celestial being amonst the wreckage. She smiled at the woman coming towards her, stepping over broken pavement slowly. Thank god she was safe. Thank every god out there she was still alive.

As Sarah came running towards her, calling out her name in pure happiness, everything went silent as to what happened next. A car, somehow, out of nowhere rammed into the running woman, flinging her aside like a rag doll to the ground.She screamed, her cries finally heard.

_"SARAH!"_

"SARAH! NO!"

Itsuki bolted awake, her breath coming in heavy pants as tears streaked down her face. She looked around in the lightening darkness, frantic. Had it really been just a dream? It seemed so real, so cruelly real. She sobbed quietly into her open palms, pulling her knees up to her chest. Why did she always get dreams where Sarah was hurt or on the brink of death? Why? It was because Sarah was so precious to her, the only person who had ever cared. This dream had been different though. Usually it was a vision she had of what her mother could have looked like, but this time it was Sarah who suffered. It was strange how she never saw the end to the dream.

Eventually she quieted, looking to her wrist watch to see what time it was. It was 4:30 in the morning. Sarah wouldn't be home til about eight or later. She sighed, letting her head fall back against the soft, fluffy pillow. Her brows furrowed in thought as she looked up at the blank, black ceiling. Where the hell was she? She turned slightly, her sharp hearing catching voices down the hallway. Who was out there and why? Sliding out from under the thick covers, she found her shirt was just barely attached to her body but a baggy, button-down shirt had been pulled over it. Well, atleast they had taste. Suddenly the night's events came rushing back to her, causing her to stumble as her mind throbbed with remembrance. The pain dulled and sped away as she came to stand at the doorway. Oh yeah...she had blacked out sort of and then she had been in Nozomu's arms. What had happened to her? That was right. She had transformed. Fuck...

She stepped into the hallway, bare feet sliding along the hardwood floor. The voices were coming from downstairs. Gods, shouldn't they be asleep? Maybe they didn't sleep...who knows? Shrugging lightly to herself and tucking her hair behind her ears, Itsuki stepped quietly down the stairs, trying not to make a sound. A creak in a step gave her away. Stupid step. The voices didn't cease and didn't seem to notice her. Good. Now she could listen in or just see who it was. She was pretty hungry after all. She hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday. Her stomach rumbled and she put her arm over it, for some reason her movements seemed somewhat delayed. Her body was a bit numb and ached all over. Another step down the staircase. The voices were louder now, but still muffled enough so she couldn't make out any words. Oh, this was just ridiculous. She wasn't some preppy, twig of a girl, spying on her captors or something. Sheesh Itsuki, get a hold of yourself.

Taking on a serious, yet not so serious demeanor, the young teen straightened only to sweatdrop at the sound of her growling stomach. She sighed as she came to the bottom of the steps and saw the whole group, minus Mahiru, congregating by the bar. Akira had turned to her, eyes joyful like always, tail wagging. He jumped over to her, hugging her tightly but gently enough not to hurt her since she was still fragile. What that a content whimper she just heard?

"Nice to see you too Akira..." She said quietly, not used to being hugged by anyone but Sarah. It was kind of nice to not be so hated. Akira soon relinquished his grip, smiling a toothy grin. He looked so cute when he was half-transformed.

"Hey there, Sleepy Head." Nozomu said smiling, coming to stand beside her. "How are you feeling?

She shrugged. "A bit numb but-" Her stomach rumbled impatiently. She paled and blushed with embarrassment. Nozomu laughed a bit.

"And hungry it seems. Come on, let's make you some food." He led her to the bar, showing her to a seat. "There isn't much, but we still make sure you don't go hungry. If you're hungry say, around sixish we can go to a little diner and get some real breakfast. What do ya say?"

She nodded enthusiastically. That sounded so good. She looked around a bit. Was Mahiru sleeping now? Itsuki couldn't really blame her. She felt a strange link to the human girl. That sounded ironic. She wasn't human anymore..no scratchthat. She had _never_ been human. The thought made her laugh under her breath. Nothing really good ever did go her way. Well except Sarah. Her eyes trailed up from looking up her hands to a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She blinked a bit, blushing. Oh yeah...and Nozomu and the others.

"What do you want to drink there, darlin'?" Nozomu teased, adding a funny accent as he spoke. She smiled.

"Milk." She said cutely, sounding like a little kid. She laughed nervously. His smile broadened. Was it really that awkward to ask for milk? She loved the stuff after all.

He nodded and disappeared for a moment underneath the counter and then came up sharply, slamming lightly a glass of the whitish liquid. The smile never left his face. She sipped her milk, smiling as she did. She felt bubbly inside, a feeling she had never felt before. It was cool. As she placed the glass on the counter, she looked around the bar a moment. It was a good place for fine wine and cheery company.

"Where's Mahiru?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Nozomu shrugged. "Sleeping. She was a wreck when we brought you back. She worked herself into unconsciousness, but don't worry," He added, seeing her worried expression. "She's sleeping soundly in her room. Mitsuru's been checking on her while I was checking on you. What _were_ you dreaming about?" He had a strange glint in his eyes.

She blushed under his gaze and adverted her eyes. Before her dream had become a nightmare she had been dreaming about him. She couldn't help it if she talked in her sleep dammit! But it had been a pretty intense and erotic dream. She giggled a bit at the memory of it. She wondered if he really did have nice abs...

"Oh, nothing really interesting. Well...I did have a nightmare, but it was nothing. It just had to do with Sarah. I'm fine though." She said evasively, the blush still lingering. He just shook his head with a light smirk. Sure, sure.

"Alright, well atleast you're fine. Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" He grinned at her deepening blush. " I learned alot today."

She gaped like a fish before punching his arm lightly. "Shut up!"

* * *

She hummed lightly as she walked towards her house, Nozomu at her side. They had just come back from a sushi restaurant that they had stopped by at for lunch. It was a great place. Itsuki needed a change of clothes and to let her mother know she was alright. Nozomu had happily volunteered to accompany her. She had shrugged lightly even if she was falling in love with him she wouldn't let him know. She was just distant like that. She would only reveal her feelings if she was absolutely sure it was the right time. 

They were nearing her house now, the skies clear of all clouds, the wind bringing light warmth whenever it blew by. It was a cheerful day. Itsuki could have cared less, she liked the rain better, but today she didn't want it to. Her dream still disturbed her. Another thing that seemed awkward was that Nozomu could go outside in the day light. Didn't vampires like turn to ash when they were in the sun? Then again why had she never burned to a crisp? Well...she was only half vampire after all.

"Vampires can still walk during the day, and garlic doesn't really work on us." Nozomu said lightly, answering her unvoiced question. She jumped slightly.

"Oh...heheh...cool." She replied sheepishly. That had just freaked her out. She slipped the key to the door in the lock and turned it, the house deadly quiet. Where was Sano?

As if on cue, the little fruit bat glided to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek repeatedly. He had really missed her. She patted the creature and walked in the direction to her room, soothing the frantic bat. She motioned to the couch.

"Wait here. And do not, I repeat, DO NOT come into my room for any reason unless it's absolutely dire. It's a fucking mess."

The vampire nodded, giving her a two fingered salute. "Scout's Honor!" She just rolled her eyes. Dork. As she closed the door, Nozomu sat on the couch and just flipped through the book she was reading. It was very, _very_, detailed about the relationships and what happened in them. What the hell? He did a double take. There was sex in this? Interesting...Further investigation was much needed.

A few minutes later a white thing covered his eyes, blocking his vision. He blinked a bit as he realized Itsuki had thrown it over his head. He smiled as he pulled off the neatly folded shirt from his blonde hair. He looked to Itsuki, dressed in all black, looking much like a tomboy, but still attractive and appealing. Her short hair was pulled up into a ponytail and herwrists were decked in bracelets of different colors, a choker around her throat with a pair of crescent, bloody moons forming an "X." She only hadblack eyeliner around her eyes which made her eyes even more alluring. He let out a light whistle as he came to stand beside her, checking her out not even hiding it. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, ok! Stop drooling already. I'm not that attractive." A light blush flecked her cheeks, trying to appear indifferent. It wasn't working.

He lifted her chin, lightly gripping it with his thumb, index finger curled underneath her chin. Was she serious? She was beautiful, exotic, different. His lips brushed softly against hers, a soft gasp escaping her. He pulled back to let the startled girl breathe. She was deeply shocked at the passionate yet gentle kiss.

"Wow..." She breathed, almost speechless. "That...was my first kiss."

Nozomu raised a brow. "Really? Are you kidding?"

She shook her head. It really was true. She hadn't been liked by anyone because she was always so cold and uncaring from allof the abuse she had suffered. She was still in a state of awe, seeing stars. It had been very much like one of her romance novels. Except they had all slept around until they met "the one." This was way better than any novel she had read. So much better.

"Well...if that was your first kiss then..." He smirked slightly, she looked skeptical. "Just trust me.." He whispered. His lips pressed against hers once more, with a bit more force. It caught her off guard, enciting another gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly. Just letting her feelings guide her, Itsuki ran her tongue along his, pressing her body against him. God, the electricy passing through them was incredible. She felt his hands upon her hips, gently pulling her to him for more contact. He broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath. All they could think about was how good it had been.

"Ha...that...that was fucking...incredible.." She panted, smiling giddily. He nodded. He noticed he was up against her fridge, feeling almost every curve of her body against his. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused and he really didn't want to freak her out. She took a few steps back, breathing in deeply. She didn't know what to think. She smiled at him, cheeks red from excitement. He smiled back.

"Guess this means you're mine." He said, a smile on his lips. She nodded a bit, still speechless. She came over to him, leaning up, she gave him a passionate kiss that made him moan in his throat. She was letting him know how she felt. She couldn't put it into words so she put it into her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, their tongues becoming entwined. It was amazing how this woman could put so much passion into her actions like she did in her artwork. It made his heart beat frantically.

They pulled away, their heavy breaths mingling together. Nozomu took a big gulp of air, regaining his ability to speak. "Guess you also have to tell your mom about us."

She nodded, a light smile. "Yeah...I guess I do. I'll have to tell her...basically everything." He nodded at her reasoning. It would be tough to tell her since humans were a bit less understanding, but if Sarah was like how she had been described to him then she would probably understand. It would work out. It would work.

"Hey Itsuki..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you always moan in your sleep? Or is it just when you're thinking about sex?"

"WHAT!"

"Nothing."

* * *

Hahha. Anyways. Chapter 3 was something I just kept typing out. I hope you guys like it. See ya soon. 


	4. Fated to Die

I do not own Crescent Moon or its characters. Itsuki is mine and so is Sarah.

Alright, alright. I'm finally updating. One of my readers was begging me to update and I felt a little scared that she or he wanted to read it so badly. It also made me feel a bit proud that someone wanted to read my work. I don't want to spoil anything, but someone is going to die in the next chapter. I can't tell you who that is because that would be mean and ruin the whole purpose of that chapter now wouldn't it?

The death that occurs changes everyone's lives. Everyone is affected, but some feel it more than others.

Warnings: Language and adult situations.

* * *

Chapter Four: Fated to Die.

_It's so sudden...but we have been together for a month now. Sarah was so embarrassing when I told her I had a boyfriend and that was the good news. She thought the bad news was that I was pregnant and having an abortion. What a weirdo huh? Sarah was very understanding when I told her about my...abilities and the abilities of the others. She took it all in stride and just smiled the way she always did. I knew she was thinking it over seriously when she smiled like that. She asked questions which was to be expected and Nozomu brought up me moving in with the group. She actually thought that wouldn't be a bad idea and I would be within walking distance. I thought she was insane and that she still needed me to be around the house._

_It was I who still needed her. I wasn't ready to leave her yet._

_The others understood but of course didn't much like the arrangement. Nozomu was more accepting than everyone else. Mitsuru is helping me with my powers since he is the one more closely understanding and was in that department at one point. It's hard controlling my urges for blood...and Nozomu. Most days I can just look at blood and not be affected but other days when I'm having my period or I have a really bad migrane I can't get my mind off it. Nozomu doesn't help much and says it takes some time getting used to it. He's been a real help through it all._

_But that's old news to me. I'm going to go to the Moonshine today and just spend some time with the gang and have a few rounds of cards and good company. I've actually gotten used to having people around me all the time. I haven't made any friends at my new school except Mahiru but atleast I have one. I don't think I'll need any others. I'm glad they closed the Moonshine for a little R and R. I need the relaxtion though._

_I've been getting a bad feeling lately._

_But I can't dwell on it or else Nozomu will pester me until I talk and I'm not used to speaking about my problems since I'm more of an internal problem solver than an external advice seeker. Yeah it sounds weird and I have no clue as to why I thought it like that. I'm hanging around Akira too much. Even if he is a cutie. He reminds me of a little brother, and he acts like he's my little brother. He always asks how far me and Nozomu have gone and I can't really say and I blush. I hate when I blush. Nozomu says I look sexy when I'm flustered and it makes me want to hit him sometimes. _

_Playfully of course._

_But now is a new day and for once I don't feel like hiding under the covers and cursing the sun for being so bright and chipper while I'm feeling gloomy and wishing for storm clouds. Yeah. Now I'm glad I met them and that they didn't give up on me. I guess it was "in the cards" as Sarah would say. She's a tarot fanatic. But I guess her readings are always true. She said I would meet a beautiful stranger and I did. His name was Nozomu and I couldn't be happier._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Anyone home or doI have to scream bloody murder to see if I can alert someone?" Itsuki called as she entered the building, the Moonshine. Akira arrived within seconds and pounced her, successfully pinning her to the floor.

"Get off! Akira!" She started laughing as he licked her face affectionately and hugged her close.

"No! You are staying here forever! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He said in a dark voice as he tried to act serious. It only resulted in making the teen laugh harder.

"Akira! Damnit! She's my girlfriend and I should be the one to greet her first and not have someone pin her against the floor!...that's my job." Nozomu's voice filtered in as he came to help her to her feet and kissed her lightly, shooing Akira away playfully. Itsuki blushed slightly at his playful protectiveness.

"Nozomu...He was just playing around." She countered, fiddling with his hair. He grinned at her.

"I know. But I should be the only one to pin you down. Shouldn't I be?" He gave her the cutest, most pleading eyes she had ever seen and just shook her head, ruffling his pretty blonde hair.

"I guess so." She said offhandedly as she walked passed him. Bad idea.

He scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled her neck, causing a deep crimson blush to flood down to her neck. "Oh, don't play hard to get. I already have you..." He said huskily into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Mhm...you do.." She replied, eyes half-lidded as a gentle purring sound came from her. She didn't know why she did that, but it was a natural reaction to the pleasure that she recieved. It made him feel like he was going to lose his grip on his control when he was with her like this or when they were having heated kisses. He had the feeling she would be going into heat soon and then...then he didn't know.

"Get a room!" Came an irritated voice. Mitsuru.

"Why should we? I saw you practically fucking Mahiru in the hallway the other day!" Itsuki shot back with a small smirk. Thankfully Mahiru wasn't here yet.

"No!" He countered indignantly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Mhm. And it was just getting good until you 'accidently' bit Mahiru's shoulder and made her bleed." Itsuki continued, not trying to embarrass him, but make a point. Mitsuru had been marking Mahiru instinctively as his mate.

"It was an accident! I-" He paused and just stormed off. "You really piss me off!"

She shrugged lightly. She knew what he was trying to hide and she would talk with him later. She may not have known as much as the others, but she knew Mitsuru even if he didn't want her to. He had let loose his control on his instincts. She knew what that was like. She sighed lightly as Nozomu's hand lightly caressed herbare shoulder.

"You should be more...subtle than that my dear." He said gently, smiling like he did.

"I can't be. I try but I can't seem to be that way. I have tried once before and then no one understood. I'm just blunt even if other people don't like it." She explained calmly as she followed Akira to the card table, Nozomu following after her.

"Yeah! If she was subtle than we might have never known how she truly felt about you!" Akira piped in, smiling childishly. He was just so cute.

Itsuki hugged him tightly and softly played with his ears. He giggled at her touch. "You're soooo cute!" She squealed happily.

"What about me?" Nozomu said, quirking a brow in questioning. Itsuki chuckled and smirked as she came to stand before him, putting on her cutest face.

"You're so cute, you make my eyes water with tears.." She said dramatically. He sighed, giving up. "I love you Nozomu, you know that. You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me." She kissed him reassuringly. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her crimson locks.

"I know..and you are the most beautiful thing to me too."

"Then let's play poker already!" She said cheerfully as she sat down a the card table. Mahiru would be joing them later. Nozomu just shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Rules! Rules!" Akira barked, hyper from some candy he had eaten earlier. He was practically bouncing out of his seat. Mitsuru had soon joined them, acting like nothing had happened earlier.

"We'll be playing-" Misoka had started out before being interrupted.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late with the snacks!" Mahiru called as she put the groceries on the bar top. She came rushing over to her spot at the table.

"Hey Itsuki!" She hugged her and Itsuki did likewise, just not as enthusiastically.

"Anyways, we'll be playing strip poker since we played dice yesterday. Any problems with that?" The fox asked, looking around from behind his glasses. No one outwardly said anything, though Itsuki figeted a bit. She would just have to suffer through it.

"No? Then deal the cards Akira." And the game began.

-----------------------------

After five intense rounds, Itsuki was the only one fully clothed. All the guys had lost their shirts, socks, and shoes while Mahiru had only lost her shoes and socks. Her gaze kept wandering to Nozomu's bare chest and she couldn't focus. She was getting aroused just by looking at him. She lightly bit her lip trying to think of anything non-sexual.

_Bunnies...no. They fuck too much...Damnit! Stop thinking about sex! Um...um...turtles! Yes turtles they have hard...shells...fuck! Um...um...CareBears! Nothing can go wrong thinking about stupid, prancing bears! Yup! Just think about carebears and everything will be fine. CareBears...Carebears..._ She repeated it over and over until she started to calm down, which had taken awhile. Because she had been so preoccupied, she had lost a hand and had to remove and article of clothing. She kicked off her shoes and just sighed lightly. She had been distracted and it was her own fault. Damn he looked so hot without his shirt on... _No! _She bit her lip in frustration as she folded, throwing down her cards and stretching. What time was it now? Thank god it was the weekend and she had told Sarah she wouldn't be home til whenever. Sarah had just smiled and waved her off. Sarah was quite thankful she was getting out of the house more often.

"I'm getting some food. I'm so fucking hungry!" Itsuki groaned out as she popped her arm back into place and walked, bare-footed to the bar, ripping open a bag of chips when she got there. A pair of arms laced around her waist and she squeaked, swallowing a chip the wrong way and coughing loudly as she painfully swallowed it. Sighing with relief, Itsuki turned to her intruder and blinked at Nozomu's smiling face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you choke." He said apologetically as he reached and took a chip, popping it into his mouth. She sighed heavily. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." She leaned back against the counter with her elbows and just looked at him. She felt her cheeks heating up and turned away from him, focusing on the round being played. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. He gently laid a sweet kiss on her slightly parted lips, causing her to go rigid and her face to turn red. He pulled back with a disappointed gaze. It was like she had this fear of kissing infront of other people, well passionately infront of other people. He had tried to get her to not be so afraid, but she was very hard to persuade. Oh well, maybe another time then.

"Let's go back to playing cards alright?" He said after a moment, obvious disappointment in his voice. Itsuki sighed and just nodded.

"Yeah."

Returning to the game, the two sat down and the hand was dealt anew. Itsuki got a bad hand, but could she bluff her way to winning? She put on her best poker face and the bets were set. Everyone expect Mitsuru folded and there was a heavy bounty on the table.

"I'll make a deal with you." He started, eyes gleaming. "Since I only have three articles of clothing left before I'm out of the game, I'll bet you three articles but the chips on the table. Deal?"

Itsuki thought it over a moment. It was risky, but she would take it even though she had only a pair of fives to her name at that moment. Not removing her expression, she nodded. "Deal."

"Reveal your cards then Itsuki. Full house." Mitsuru said confidently as he laid the cards flat. Itsuki sighed heavily and put her pair down with a heavy heart.

Akira looked at her with astonishment. "You mean you beat everyone down with a pair of fives?"

"Not everyone..." She said quietly. She had to pay the penalty.

Nozomu whistled at her slightly. "Come on, Babe. Take it off. Take it _all_ off."

Itsuki gaze him a light glare as she stood and took off her button-down shirt and threw it at Mitsuru. He caught it with a smile of triumph. She took of her fishnet wife-beater and then the tank-top underneath it. So she had layered. Big deal. Now she was in her black, dragon pattern sports bra and everyone was staring. She had a great figure and Nozomu had to get a napkin to stop his nose from bleeding everywhere. She sat back down, indignant and brooding.

"Damn lucky bastard.." She hissed under her breath as she stared down Mitsuru. He just gave her a cocky grin.

"I'm out for now. I'm going to take a shower." Itsuki said, rising and grabbing her button-down shirt from the back of her chair. (Mitsuru had thrown it back to her.) She pushed in her chair and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Nozomu swiftly followed her. The others just shook their heads, smiles on their faces as they continued the game. As Itsuki entered the hallway, she was thrown against the wall harshly and Nozomu stared into her eyes.

"Nozomu...? What are you..?" Her eyes held an eternity of questions.

"Shh...Just let me...have you...please..." He said in a whisper as he ghosted his lips over hers, enlighting a soft moan from the teenaged woman. He lifted her from the wall and kissed her more roughly and passionately, feeling himself harden at the very taste of her. Her fingers ran through his hair as they moved down the hallway to his room, almost stumbling into the room and closing the door. His fingers lightly danced over her back and thighs as he led her over to his bed. He laid her back gently as he trailed hot kisses to her exposed throat, his hands roaming the whole of her body. Her breath came in rapid and shallow as the pleasure coursing through her veins was something she had never felt. He gently nipped and licked her salty-sweet skin, feeling his other side taking over. He wanted to bite her and taste her sweet blood.

As Nozomu continued ruthlessly, Itsuki felt her fangs grow out and she leaned her body up against his. She wanted him now and she knew he wanted her too. She bawled her hands into fists against his skin as he bit down painfully into her neck, causing blood to run down her chest. It was a beautiful pain as he made his movements more sensual and arousing. He drank her blood with a passion he hadn't felt in years. Her blood was the ultimate thrist-quencher. He pulled back, lapping up the last remnants of her sweet life-giving liquid and winced slightly when she did the same to him, forever marking him. His blood dripped down his chest and onto her stomach as she fed from him for the first time, her first time drinking blood. He held her head there as she drank, enjoying the pleasure that came with every gulp she took. Soon she withdrew her fangs and lapped at the bloody wound, getting every last drop she could. Her eyes were glazed when she gazed into his, they were glazed over slightly as well.

He took off her shirt and slipped off her bra in and instant, admiring the sight before him. Sheblushed innocently and her head leaned back as he lightly touched her exposed breasts. She moaned softly, arching her back to feel more than just a teasing caress.He kissed and licked her breasts, causing her to twist and moan, clawing at the sheets beneath her. Her body was soon coated with a light sheet of sweat. Nozomu smirked in the satisfaction of knowing he was giving her, his soon to be lover, undeniable pleasure. He kissed down the valley inbetween her cleavage to her stomach, swirling his tongue around her naval. It sent shivers down her spine. He unbuttoned her jeans with his tongue and teeth, a feat to be proud off as he soon pulled them off her and tossed them carelessly to the floor along with her boxers. He gazed at her beautiful body as he too stripped down to nothing and came back to her, kissing her gently. He moved down again and Itsuki seemed in deep questioning until his tongue and lips came into contact with her most sensitive and sacred place. She practically screamed out as he did so, taunting her and teasing her so sensually. His tongue entered her heated core and she involuntarily bucked her hips which he pushed back down gently. She tasted wonderful to him, as sweet and enticing as her blood.

He soon stopped his taunting and loomed over her once more, looking her in the eyes, their breaths mingling as they gulped for air. He gently kissed her and she tasted herself on his lips. He pulled back and whispered to her in heavy breaths.

"This...w-w-will hurt...ready?" She nodded and wrapped her arms about his shoulders, trying to relax her body for the pain to come. Until now she had felt like she was dying she was feeling so much at the same time. It was incredible, indescribible, amazing. Who knew someone could make her feel this good.

"Oh Gods, Nozomu! Please!" She pleaded quietly into his ear as he complied, slipping a finger into her heated core. She winced and gripped his shoulders as she felt herself being stretched, but she swiftly adjusted to the strange feeling of him. That was not what the warning was about.

He carefully slipped in a second and third finger as he stretched, feeling her grip tighten even more as tears coursed down her cheeks and onto his sweaty shoulder. He had to prepare her or else she would experiance even more pain. Until he knew she would be somewhat prepared, he removed his fingers and gently slipped his hard member into her. She bit her lip painfully to keep from crying out as he entered her. Gods it hurt so much. Slowly he began to move inside her, thrusting gently as she held onto him like she was falling. The pain was unbelievable, but not as bad as she had expected. He kept rocking against her and she soon copied his movements. He thrusted harder and faster as the pain receeded only to allow an array of pleasure to seep through her. She felt herself tensing, the sensation too much to bear as she cried out his name in completion. He too breathed out her name as he came, riding out their orgasms as they came down from their highs. She collasped onto the bed, breathing heavily and fainted smelling the blood that came from their love-making. She was sore, but she couldn't have felt better in all her life. Nozomu pulled out of her and nuzzled her neck, taking in the musky scent of her. She was pulled into his soft embrace and he pulled the covers over their naked forms. She was fast asleep as he watched her. Drinking in her sleeping form. He lightly moved the back of his hand over her bare hip and she stirred slightly, moving closer for more warmth. She laid her head against the crook of his neck before he too succombed to sleep.

It was likethey had been fated to die and be reborn in that one instant.

* * *

Well that was that. Intense neh? I hope you like and review. Next chapter up soon as possible. 


	5. Cruel

I do not own Crescent Moon. I own Itsuki, Sarah, and all others.

Warnings: Death, self-injuring, swearing, violence.

* * *

Chapter Five: Cruel

The morning light was warm, flittering through the dark curtains like ethereal light through water. It was soft, rousing her to her conscious state. She found herself wrapped in someone's arms and looked to the face of their owner. A sigh. Delicate fingers moved through the blond locks swiftly yet gently. The figure by her stirred barely, shifting closer. Itsuki smiled at the slumbering form of Nozomu as she slipped away from him, wincing in pain for but a moment. She was sore from their love-making only hours before. Strangely though, she smiled and blushed in remembrance as she slipped into a pair of blue cargos, but was stopped by a pair of arms. She gasped, but was smiling at the contact.

"Come back to bed..." Nozomu muttered groggily. He wasn't much of a morning person.

"But I'm hungry..." She breathed into his ear as she nipped it lightly. "I'm too awake to go back to sleep."

She felt the sheet that was wrapped around her chest loosen slightly as he held her closer. He breathed in her scent deeply, it was always so clean and tantilizing. He nibbled at the mark on the nape of her neck lightly, causing a purr to resonate from her throat. This woman was finally his.

"Then we'll get breakfast and just lay in each other's arms," He suggested with a soft grin against her skin. She chuckled as she turned to face him. Her eyes were so full of emotion that she couldn't speak. He kissed her, releasing some of her tension visibly.

"I love you.." she whispered with such vigor that he could only watch her. "I love you so much...and I'm glad you saved me.." He saw tears welling up in those beautiful eyes of hers and he soothed her with gentle words as he kissed those droplets away. They were held captive in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours until a gentle knock tapped them back into reality.

Itsuki, throwing on her discarded button-down, pulled it on and buttoned it twice at the chest before going to the door while Nozomu dressed. Mitsuru was at the door. He looked a little embarrassed at speaking to her in such a state.

"Breakfast is ready...and I need to talk to you...later." He said with a detached air, though he was nervously rubbing the back of his head. Itsuki gave him a gentle smile before nodding and closing the door.

As his footsteps padded away and faded, Nozomu placed his hands on either side of her head as she was forced back against the closed door. His breath was on her skin as he softly nipped and bit her exposed throat where he had bit her previously. It was mind-numbing how good it felt.

"N-nozomu.." She barely managed as she finally mustered the will to push him away. "We have to go get breakfast and h-help with setting up the bar for tonight."

"All right. I'll just throw on a shirt and then meet you downstairs." the vampire said with a light smile as he kissed her forehead and turned from her. She smiled at his back as she escaped through the door silently. He grinned as she fled, shaking his head softly as he put on a plain, tight black shirt and followed shiftly after his lover.

As he came down the stairs, she was sitting there, drinking some milk as she spoke with Mitsuru. She was positively radiant. Akira suddenly was beside him with a wicked grin.

"She seems quite open this morning...I wonder why." His grin turned to a smile as his tail shook rapidly. "She's complete and so are you, right?" His question seemed vague yet proper.

"Yeah. We're complete." Nozomu responded, light-headed at the feeling of being Itsuki's only one. Akira giggled at the look on his friend's face.

-----------------------------------------------------

The day passed by swiftly, almost like an incredible dream. Itsuki and Nozomu were walking down the street, holding hands as they went to see Sarah since Itsuki missed her. The afternoon was bright, but clouds were moving in to take control. By five it was steadily raining, but it was warm and welcomed. They were almost to her old apartment when the vampire-fox paused, a tear suddenly making its way down her cheek. Her heart was aching so painfully that she had to stop and place her hand over the burning spot. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Nozomu was speaking to her, but he seemed so faraway, his voice just barely brushing her mind. He shook her shoulders, but her head was turned away from him, still clutching at her aching heart. Slipping out of his grasp, she grabbed his hand and ran hard down the street to where a lot of cars and people were, smoke wafting up from a rolled over car. It was Sarah's car.

_Where is she? Where is she!_

Was all Itsuki could think, trying to sense her mother's life force. She couldn't find it. Her breathing became shallow and drawn out, Nozomu not letting go of his grip upon her hand. She was sweating heavily and beginning to panic. The vampire-fox suddenly paused. She felt a light drop of life near her in one of the ambulances. Moving towards that, a mass of people blocked her way and her view. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. It just had to be a dream. But the buzzing sirens and heavy voices drowning out all other sound could not be denied or changed. But still, maybe if she just believed it wasn't real it wouldn't be. That sounded too insane to be her actual thought process.

Nozomu told her he was going to come right back, but she wasn't really listening, just standing there and becoming more ghostlike by the second. Slowly letting go of her hand, he walked through the crowd to the where some police officers were shaking their heads and beginning to zip up a body bag. The vampire caught a glimpse of Sarah's face in the bag and almost choked himself. No way this was happening. Slowly walking up to the officer closing the bag, he spoke shakily:

"What happened here, officer?"

The man shook his head sadly as he sighed and finishing closing up the bag. He seemed like he had seen these things way too many times and it still broke his heart.

"This woman here, she was stopped at a red light like she was suppose to be and some speed demon trying to outrun us, crashed headlong into the driver's side. Another car was turning and was flipped right into the front of her car. This woman, name Sarah, was killed instantly. Her neck was broken in the collision. The drivers of the other two cars both survived. The one who crashed into Sarah first was taken to the prison. And the other driver is pretty banged up and in the ambulance being treated. Did you know the victim..?" The man looked extremely distraught and almost on the verge of tears.

Nozomu slowly nodded his head as he ran his hand through his hair. "She's my girlfriend's mother...She's going to go crazy.."

The police officer gulped heavily as he seemed to scan the ground to find the one he was talking about but with no such luck. He sighed as he motioned to the vampire. "She needs to come to identify the body and get arrangements made...please...bring her over..."

Nozomu nodded slowly once more as he made his way back to where Itsuki was trembling and clutching herself. The people around her were beginning to notice until Nozomu took her hand and led her away. Sitting her down and wiping her tears, he kneeled before her while placing his hands on her knees. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Blood ran down her chin from biting her lip so hard to keep from screaming.

"Itsuki..." Nozomu began.

"She's not dead.." Itsuki whispered, closing her eyes tight. She started shaking her head.

"Itsuki," Nozomu's voice was more stern now. But grew soft when she finally looked at him. "I saw the person in the body bag...It was Sarah..."

"No!" She cried out wretchedly, wrapping her arms around the vampire's shoulders as she dug her face into his neck. Her body was shaking like a scared puppy. His arms wrapped around her.

He whispered softly into her ear. "The police need you to come identify her and make arrangements and things like that...Okay?"

She slowly moved her head, but she could hardly move other than that. Lifting her up, Nozomu carried her in his arms to where the police officer had been. Setting Itsuki down on the ground. She stared at the black bag with unfocused eyes. Shakily, she reached out her hand and pulled down the zipper. The whole world slowed as Sarah's beautiful face was revealed with some scratches and bruises. Itsuki's mouth went dry and her heart started to pound like it would explode. The tears flowed anew as a strangled cry escaped her lips. She touched Sarah's face, telling her to wake up and that this wasn't happening. She was frantic until Nozomu pulled her away, she hiding her face in his shirt. The officer was actually in tears at this point as he reclosed the bag.

Nozomu and the officer spoke for what seemed like an eternity as Itsuki wallowed in her grief. Soon, she exhausted herself into a half-sleep state. Clinging to Nozomu as though he was her last attachment to sanity, the vamp carried her back to the bar. The group looked at them with so many questions burning in their eyes and waiting to leap from their mouths, but Nozomu waved them off as he carried Itsuki to their room. Tucking her into bed, he watched her, feeling utterly useless. Feeling she needed to rest, he went to speak with the group.

Itsuki stared into the darkness of the room for hours, soon, the light outside died and the moon rose ever so slowly. As the fox-vamp stared, she noticed it had a blue shimmer to it. An ironic smile passed her lips as tears rolled down her cheeks. "So you're sad, too...huh? Well, I know very well how to end pain...and heartache...and...and...suffering.." Drawing deep breaths, an inner voice was telling her to end it all, just end it and it would all be over. But another voice was willing her not to do it, to live and love people more because of this. Sarah's cold, dead face was still filtering through her mind as she slipped out of the bed and found a pocket knife in one of Nozomu's drawers.

The first voice had won out.

Exposing her wrist, she flicked out the blade and dragged it across old scars. It hurt, like hell it hurt, and the blood flowed. But, it felt better than what she was feeling. So much better than the emotional agony she was in. She cut more, leaving three long marks on her left arm. Then she switched to the other, causing a dark stain to form on the carpet floor. She was completely enveloped by the sight of blood and the pain she was inflicting. She didn't hear the footsteps racing up the stairs. Taking the bloody knife she went to gash her throat until a strong force knocked the weapon right out of her hands. She blinked a few times, not really registering what happened until a hand slapped her hard across the face.

Placing a hand to her face where she had been hit, she heard a familiar voice screaming at her. "You stupid bitch! How can you defile your mother's love by attempting suicide!? Do you think she would really want this of you? To kill yourself after everything she has done for your sake?! Dumbass! Dumdass! DUMBASS!" Mitsuru cursed and screamed, fuming with anger.

"She was the only family I had!" Itsuki bit out, coming to stand and glare with such hatred that her eyes transformed into those lunar eclipse orbs. They beat down on Mitsuru, who was holding his ground rather well.

"She was the only person to love me for exactly who I was when I needed her to most! The only one to tell me that I was special and loved and wanted when everyone else turned their backs to me! All my life I was alone and hated. I never had friends. Everyone wanted to hurt me and see that I was punished for some stupid fucking reason! But when I came home to her, it was like the world had some good in it. AND NOW THAT'S GONE!!" She hissed out, more tears flowing from her hurt-filled eyes. Her whole body was tense as she clenched her fists, the cuts she inflicted on herself beginning to heal. Her eyes shut tight as she tried to erase Sarah's dead image, but couldn't.

Suddenly, strong arms embraced her, causing her to blink in alarm. A shiver went down her spine as Nozomu placed his forehead against her back. He was shaking and she knew he was crying by the damp feeling at the part between her shoulderblades. She closed her eyes once more. How could...how could she have been so cruel?

Nozomu spoke in muted tones, "Don't leave me alone...please. Don't say you are alone when I've been by your side the whole time...Don't tell me that there is no one left to love you when I'm right here...Please..."

Itsuki all but crumbled as she stayed in Nozomu's grasp, saying nothing, just letting him hold her. The others filed out to leave them alone, completely shaken by all they had heard and seen. Mahiru held tightly to Mitsuru as they went to just fall asleep in each other's embrace, the others also heading to their rooms. When Itsuki's body could no longer hold her and Nozomu's weight, she fell to her knees and was soon pulled against the vampire's chest as he held onto her with everything he had. Everything was starting to blur in her eyes as she felt herself slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness. Closing her tired eyes, she spoked softly.

"I miss her..."

Nozomu kissed her hair. "I know."

* * *

Very, very intense chapter right there. Sorry it took me soooooo long to type it up. Life gets in the way and so does laziness. I hope it was what you guys were waiting for. Good night. 3


End file.
